


Creepypasta Smut Collection

by Fandom_Lover2259



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Gay Sex, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Lover2259/pseuds/Fandom_Lover2259
Summary: Says all In title hope you enjoy. Comment suggestions if you'd like
Relationships: BEN (BEN Drowned)/Original Character(s), BEN (BEN Drowned)/Original Female Character, BEN (BEN Drowned)/Reader, Candy Pop (Creepypasta)/Original Character(s), Candy Pop (Creepypasta)/Original Female Character(s), Candy Pop (Creepypasta)/Reader, Eyeless Jack/Original Character(s), Eyeless Jack/Original Female Character(s), Eyeless Jack/Reader, Hoody (Creepypasta)/Original Character(s), Hoody (Creepypasta)/Original Female Character(s), Hoody (Creepypasta)/Reader, Jason The Toymaker/Original Character(s), Jason The Toymaker/Original Female Character(S), Jason The Toymaker/Reader, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff The Killer/Original Character(s), Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Original Female Character(s), Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader, Jonathan Blake | The Puppeteer/Original Female Character(s), Jonathan Blake | The Puppeteer/Origninal Character(s), Jonathan Blake | The Puppeteer/Reader, Laughing Jack/Original Character(s), Laughing Jack/Original Female Character(s), Laughing Jack/Reader, Liu Woods | Homicidal Liu/Original Character(s), Liu Woods | Homicidal Liu/Original Female Character(s), Liu Woods | Homicidal Liu/Reader, Masky (Creepypasta)/Original Character(s), Masky (Creepypasta)/Original Female Character(s), Masky (Creepypasta)/Reader, Sexual Offenderman/Original Character(s), Sexual Offenderman/Original Female Character(s), Sexual Offenderman/Reader, Slenderman/Original Character(s), Slenderman/Original Female Character(s), Slenderman/Reader, Spendorman/Original Character(s), Splendorman/Original Female Character(s), Splendorman/Reader, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Original Character(s), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Original Female Character(s), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/You, Trenderman/Original Character(s), Trenderman/Original Female Character(s), Trenderman/Reader, Zalgo (Creepypasta)/Original Character(s), Zalgo/Original Female Character(s), Zalgo/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Creepypasta Smut Collection

Working on your computer when your boyfriend is over is absolutely impossible. The sex crazed maniac is always trying to distract you from work and sometimes you win and other times you loose. Tonight was no different, trying to work from home typing in emails answering other emails and spellchecking some documents when you heard the familiar hum and deep voice of your lover at the end of your bed. 

"Now, now this wont do~" He said a small growl erupting from his chest as he climbed on the bed making his way over to you as you looked at him from your computer wearing your glasses to help correct vision from staring at a computer all day 

"Smexy please I need to do my work, I have so many stuff due today and its not even funny" You said as he let out a low chuckle as he stopped at your legs which were crossed and your laptop was sitting on, you saw his tendrils come from his back and slither over to your body as it began to wrap around your legs slightly another snaking into your pants and underwear. 

"Hmmm~ already wet and I barely even touched you" he said as he wasn't lying just from seeing your killer lover made you wet, hearing his deep voice made you want to melt. Something he knew that happened whenever speaking, you sighed as you pushed on him with your legs which he made a quick move getting close to your clothed cunt as he gently pushed his nose against your already wet core, your legs on his shoulders. His tendrils were fast to rip off the bottom portion of your clothing and you slightly gasped at the cold air at your hot wet core, "I am going to enjoy eating you out and making you scream for me" He said as he growled a bit moving in close his long tongue coming out instantly beginning to lick and push into you. 

"D-Damnit Offenderman please" You said as you put the computer aside trying to push on his head to get him away, your arms trembled as he continiously abused your cunt with his tongue pushing it in and out of you. You let out moans as your hips began to move on his tongue needing more friction, his tendrils moved his hat off putting it on your head and two wrapped around your arms bringing them up and they worked their way to pull off your top and you weren't wearing any bra so this made him smirk. the two tendrils then held your arms above your head, two other tendrils held your legs in place as they trembled with need. Then the two final tendrils came and began to play with your breasts and nipples which were hard from stimulation. You whined as you threw your head back "O-Offenderman!" You yelled out as you continued to move your hips trying to get any friction. One thing was for sure was that Offenderman loved to eat you out, he loved watching you squirm and move underneath him. That was until he pulled his tongue out and you whimpered at the loss "W-What the f-fuck" you whined 

"No, no, no, what do you call me?" he asked as he slowly rubbed a finger around your wet throbbing needy hole. 

"Oh god come on you are seriously doing this?" you asked him as he only gave you the biggest shit eating grin you could see as he slowly pushed a finger in and out of you his tendril keeping you from moving your hips as he looked, "oh my god when I can I am going to fucking kill you Smexy" you said as he moved his finger going back down and began to eat you out again, pushing his tongue back into you as he continued as his hands slightly wrap around your thighs scratching your inner thighs making you wince but you thought it felt amazing in a way. You couldn't help it but you were a sucker for pain, when he would bite any part of you it brought you closer and closer to your climax, you began to tighten around him and soon came hard as you let out a yell out in pleasure "F-Fuck Smexy" You moaned out as he pulled his tongue out licking up your juices. You were panting hard as you felt his tendrils gently letting you go as you lay on the bed "I hate you" you said 

"Aww this won't due. My little rosebud hating me? Guess we'll have to punish her for using that language with me" he said as you looked at him eyes slightly wide eyed as you knew what this meant, he flipped you over onto your stomach 

"Wait Smexy please don't, I didn't mean it!" you said feeling two tendrils wrap around your legs, two wrap around your arms lifting you up

"Fine I'll just fuck you then my little rosebud" he said leaning by your ear "Would you like that?" he asked as you looked 

"Do I get an honest choice?" you asked and he still had a shit eating grin 

"Nope" he said 

"Of course not" you said as you sighed slightly 

"You can choose position" he said as you looked 

"I want to put scratches in your back and I want you to bite my neck" You said 

"Missionary it is" he said as he gently moved you so you were laying on your back 

"Do you have like all sex positions memorized?" You asked 

"Are you really asking me this?" he looked down at you as you went to speak but nodded as you looked 

"Fair enough" You said as his tendrils went back to your boobs beginning to play with them again as you shifted a bit moving your legs on his sides as he was only in his boxers now and you sit up lightly and push down his boxers as he watched smirking as you pushed it down and he moved out of them and gently rubbed the tip against your entrance and soon pushed inside and you let out a small moan as he began to kiss your neck beginning to suck and nibble on your neck gently then fully bit down and you gasped and moaned out his name as he began to slowly thrust in and out as he groaned out as he began to move faster and faster his thrusts also getting harder with each thrust. You gripped onto his back as he began to go faster, your moans got gradually louder and he groaned when he felt your nails dig into his back 

"Fuck (y/n) mark me rosebud" he groaned into your ear as you whimpered as he moved to the other side of your neck as he bit down there and you moaned out. His thrusts got harder and harder as his tendril moved and began to rub the bundle of nerves making you scream out 

"Fuck Smexy god please!" You moaned out loudly as you felt your climax starting to build up again as you gripped onto him hard when you felt your climax approaching with every thrust

"You close little rosebud?" he asked as you nodded moaning as he smirks as he continued to thrust harder and faster 

"I-I have to cum" you moaned and as you said that your climax came crashing down on you washing over like a wave and you screamed out his name as he thrusts a couple more times and soon came inside of you. He thrusts a couple times afterwards to ride out the climax and you slowly came down off your high as you pant softly as he pulled out pulling you close as you laid down with him as you cuddled close "I hate you I really do sometimes" You said 

"Guess I am going to have to fuck you again" He said as he moved to get up 

"Offender no!"


End file.
